


Unlikely Pairing

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jared, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate Sex, J2, Jared has a tail, M/M, Neko Jared, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles is Alpha of the Dallas pack. He's comfortable in his throne, and he doesn't plan on going anywhere. His position is threatened, when Jared Padalecki--ruler of the Neko-clan from Austin, decides that he likes the view in Dallas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Pairing

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a J2 photo-op that I saw on Tumblr. Never seen a Neko-Jared, so I thought I would give it a go. :D

Jensen growls as he enters his Chambers, narrowing his eyes at the  _pest_ that thinks it's appropriate to sit in  _his_ throne. He can't believe the nerve of this fucking cat. First, he waltzes in and stinks up the place, making Jensen's sensitive nose twitch with every step forward, and now this asshole has the audacity to make himself at home on Jensen's things, stretching out his long body, graceful limbs elongating with the effort, long hair flowing down as the insolent butt-face releases a sigh of relief. 

"Oh. Hey, Wolfy," Jared purrs, arching an eyebrow when he's met with a deadpan. 

Jensen bristles. "Excuse me?" 

"Just being polite, dude. You need to loosen up. Try stretching--it feels really good." 

"I'm fine with my stiff neck, thank you. Get the fuck out of my chair," Jensen spits, fingers curling in at his sides. Jensen tracks Jared's movements, unwavering until the  _rodent_ is several feet away from him, and  _finally_ out of his chair. 

Jared grins, padding a few steps closer. "You need to  _relax,_ Alpha. All this  _tension_ isn't good for your skin," he mutters, pausing for a moment. "I mean, if you're like  _this_ now, imagine what you'll be like  _when_ I take over this place." 

"You better watch what you say, pussy cat. Threaten me one more time, and I'll rip your throat out. Are we clear?" 

To Jensen's absolute delight, Jared falters for a moment, large hand drawing up to sweep a lock of hair out of his face. "Getting violent isn't necessary. Can't we co-exist here? Come on, Dogs are supposed to be my worst enemy. Not a Wolf."

"Your eyes may focus forward like a predator, but I can snap you like a twig without breaking a sweat. And I will, if you don't get the fuck out of my face,  _Cat._ "

Jared narrows his eyes. "You think because you've got huge teeth that I'll go running off like Little Red?"

"I think it would be wise, yeah," Jensen growls, crossing his arms over his chest and jutting his jaw out. "I've fought bigger enemies than you, and won every single time." 

Jared and Jensen stare each other down for a while, the clock ticking in the background apparent in their ears from the intense silence. Jared's tail flicks back and forth, anger building in his blood, eyes slanting that bit further, pupils sucking up all the light in the room until they are nothing but tiny slits, encased in an array of bright colours. Jensen's not faring any better, spots of yellow dying the whites of his eyes, spreading out with each tension-filled moment that slips by. 

And then Jared says something that nearly knocks him off his feet. 

"Are you as turned on as I am right now?" the  _Cat_ purrs, tail curling around one of his long legs. 

Jensen would be lying if he said that he isn't  _slightly_ aroused at this moment in time. It could have something to do with the proximity as of late, with Jared getting in his space  _all the time_ , and making up excuses to be around him so they can talk, but Jensen has been having sexual fantasies about this. . . this. . . _Cat._ He can't focus on his job because Jared is on his mind, driving fantasy after fantasy into his brain. Thoughts that he really shouldn't be having about this pest. Jensen's supposed to find an Omega, or a Beta to satisfy his needs--not some. . . some. . .  _Cat_ that doesn't seem to comprehend the meaning of personal space. 

When Jared first decided that this is going to be his new home, Jensen had had the shock of his life when he got back from a maintenance review, and saw Jared scoping out his Den for possibly new reconstructions for  _when_ he moves his people over here. He hasn't left since, stating that the change is inevitable, and soon Jensen would see it his way.

Before that moment, Jensen had never fantasized about screwing a Neko over his desk, leaving bites and claw marks all over Jared's skin and seeing what would happen if he tugged on that long, elegant tail as he thrust into the son of a bitch.  _  
_

Yet, here he is. . . Thinking about it. 

Shamelessly, Jared sinks down to the floor, gingerly padding over to Jensen until his long hair is brushing against his thigh, back arched obscenely, as he angles his head further up, nose brushing just the zipper of Jensen's jeans, purring in satisfaction. 

"Tell me this doesn't turn you on, Alpha. Tell me that you don't wanna tap this," Jared mutters, lightly slapping his round ass to prove his point, lengthy tail stretching up to slink around Jensen's wrist, getting between the folded arms with an ease that Jensen can't help but admire. 

Jensen growls throatily. "Don't touch me." 

"Don't be coy, Jensen. I know you want this. I heard you the other day, senselessly rambling about how I annoy the crap out of you, while imagining me there,  _bouncing_ up and down on your cock, and taking it like a good little feline," Jared regales, growing in confidence as Jensen's cock visibly starts to swell behind its restraints. 

"You're annoying. Just because you're hot doesn't mean I have any interest in you with regards to that," Jensen counters, nudging Jared away from him with the heel of his boot. 

Jared recovers quickly, returning to his full height. "Maybe I could change your mind by showing you just how flexible I am." 

Jensen ignores the surge of want that filters through him at Jared's display of literally bending over backwards, butt-face making an appearance through the gap in his knees. "Any of your Omegas able to do this?" 

"No, but they give as good as they get. You're too prim and proper to make sex worth my time," Jensen returns, narrowing his eyes. 

"Oh, I like it rough, Jensen. After a night with me, your cock will throb every time you piss." 

"Whatever. Get the fuck out. I've got work to do," Jensen dismisses, ambling around Jared to get to his desk, falling into his seat with a sigh of frustration when he notices that Jared still hasn't left. Ignoring him, Jensen starts up his laptop and starts to flick through emails. 

Just as he's fashioning a reply to the head of Agriculture, he sucks in a breath as he feels his hard cock encased in heat, and a warm hand curling around the base, humid skin brushing against the curls of his pubic hair. 

"Are you fucking kidding me,  _Cat?!"_

If Jared hears what Jensen says, he chooses to disregard it as his lips tighten around Jensen's shaft, head bobbing in his lap. Jensen mentally asks himself how the hell Jared managed to get under the desk without him realizing, and how he didn't pick up on the smell of the pest getting closer. For some reason, he doesn't have the strength in him to throw Jared off of him. Instead, he finds himself leaning back into his chair, mouth hanging open as Jared swallows around his length noisily, getting him all slippery and wet. 

Jensen has an idea of what Jared might be planning next, and he's almost worried about the fact that he doesn't have any lube handy. Neko's don't produce slick like Omegas do, and Jared seems like he's not willing to stop for anything. 

"Do you have lube?" Jensen grits out, succumbing to the sensations around him. He's not strong enough to fight this. And he  _really_ doesn't want to. 

Jared releases Jensen from his mouth with a vocal pop. "What would we need that for?" 

"The next part," Jensen growls. 

"Oh. I thought you didn't want that," Jared shrugs, jerking Jensen's cock with an agonizingly slow pace. 

"Ever heard of someone changing their mind?"

"Ever heard of asking nicely?"

"Ever heard of shutting your fucking face and getting on with it?" 

"Ever heard that being rude gets you nowhere, Alpha?" 

Jensen bristles. "Please get some lube and prepare yourself. I don't want to hurt you. Better?" Jensen grumbles disdainfully, rolling his eyes when Jared's lips stretch to show his approval. 

"Aww," Jared coos. "You do care, you big softy." 

"Go fuck yourself."

Jared manoeuvres himself out from under the desk and gets on top of it, putting on a short show as he strips himself of his clothes. "Thanks for your concern, but I've been prepared for days just waiting for this to happen, and why would I fuck myself when I have you to do that for me?" Jared accentuates his point by turning to expose himself to Jensen, hands and knees firmly pressed into the wood, just waiting in anticipation for the next part, tail dancing rhythmically.  

Jensen wastes no time reaching over, gripping the fronts of Jared's thighs, and wrenching the man closer to the edge of the desk. 

Experimentally, Jensen presses two fingers into Jared's ass, testing to see if the  _feline_ had been serious about opening himself up. Jensen't not particularly fond of Jared right now, but he would never intentionally hurt someone. 

"Always wondered what it would be like to be knotted by an Alpha," Jared admits unabashedly, pushing his ass back on Jensen's thick digits. "You gonna show me?"

 

"You think you can take a knot? You get that we'll be attached for fuck knows how long, right?" Jensen explains, standing out of his chair, carelessly pulling his shirt over his head, and getting to work on ridding himself of his jeans and boxers, toeing his boots off at the last hurdle.

"Of course I know how it works," Jared starts, peering over a broad shoulder to catch sight of Jensen's state of undress, and thoroughly enjoying the view. Jensen seems to be in well enough shape for his age--Jared can appreciate that. "When we're tied, we can discuss that co-habitation."

One second, Jared is poised and proper, and the next he's groaning as Jensen enters him in one, long, hard thrust. Jensen bottoms out quickly, starting to fuck into the feline, clenching his fingers around Jared's hips for something to hold onto, so he can wrench Jared into his thrusts. It has the desired effect of getting the Cat to shut the hell up. Jensen can't help but wonder how this feels better than any of his own kind have ever felt in comparison. 

The tail floating back and forth in front of his face seems like an open invitation. Keeping up his hard pace, Jensen grips the tip at the end, teasing his thumb over it. "Do you really have barbs on your cock?" Jensen finds himself questioning in curiosity, rolling his hips in a rigorous motion, guiding his hands further along the clearly-groomed tail.

Jared laughs loudly, taking a moment to purr his pleasure. "Yeah, why?"

"If this becomes a regular thing, I'm just letting you know now that I won't be putting that in my mouth." 

"Then your ass is out of the question, too?" Jared jests, moaning when he's rewarded with a brutal buck of Jensen's hips, cock slamming against his prostate. "I'll take that as a definite yes. Don't worry, dude. I don't have any interest in that."

Jensen breathes through his nose as he yanks Jared's tail, eyes practically burning with lust when Jared shudders all over and cants his hips. "I'll go as far as sucking the head and playing with your balls when it comes to your cock. I'm not gonna let your rip my mouth open--"

Jared shoves back and flexes his tail for Jensen to repeat the pulling action. "Sex with my kind is painful. I know that. I've had a barbed cock up my ass. . . Bled for days, but I needed something," Jared monologues, back arching due to a prostate-seeking thrust inside him, Jensen biting back a smirk when Jared's arms draw back to spread his cheeks apart with his nimble fingers, silently asking for more.  

To Jared's eager surprise, Jensen amps the pace up that little bit extra, barrelling into Jared at a rough, breakneck speed that has drool dripping out of his mouth, translucent pearls of pre-come spindling out of the slit of his cock and starting to pool on the divots of the desk. 

He cries out as Jensen's long canines sink into the nape of his neck, claws piercing the skin of his hips, sending a rush of  _want_ through his system and stirring his orgasm. He comes with a hoarse cry, forehead connecting with oak, panting breaths staggering out of him in whispered vibrations, hole clenching and unclenching around Jensen's rigid member.

Jensen curses, growling around the fold of skin between his teeth, knot swelling with need, come starting to pump deep into Jared's channel. Jensen keeps up his pace until the air of euphoria subdues him, teeth still defiantly clutched to Jared's flesh, methodically tugging Jared's tail with each pulse of come that leaves his body.

Their breaths mingle in the air together, hot flushes prominent on their humid bodies. 

"Am I gonna need to send you the bill for messing up your desk?"

"Shush. Just relax. Purr like  _Cats_ do, and enjoy this. We'll be here a while." 

Jared smacks his lips together. "So, the co-habitation?" 

Jensen licks over the wound on Jared's neck with a care that he's never shown any of his  _partners._ " _Y ou_can come and stay. One of you is all I can handle."

Jared smiles fondly, stroking the tip of his tail over Jensen's legs. "I think I can live with that."


End file.
